Breathless & Burning
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: I threw myself into that fire, threw myself into it, into him, and let myself burn.


**Breathless & Burning**

Disclaimer: All Fantastic Beasts names, characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

Albus stood in front of the bookshelf, candles winking in the darkened corners, casting shadows across the contours of his face. There were numerous volumes lining the shelves, along with a glass container filled with a layer of shredded bark.

"You're certain about this?" he said softly, watching as the strips of bark moved and quivered. The movement increased, a mound forming in the corner of the tank where a pair of black, beady little eyes shimmered in the flickering candlelight.

"Oh yes," Gellert purred, grinning from his place atop the bed. "I'm quite certain this is what I asked for, although time and time again you have refused to offer me such pleasure."

"Hmm." A faint smile formed on Albus' lips, the shadows lengthening as he bowed his head, examining the fluffy creature that had begun to emerge from its nest. "I'll admit I've thought about it," he said, disbelief mingling with mild amusement. "Quite frequently, I might add."

Gellert's grin stretched into an alluring smile, his mismatched eyes positively shining with ardent fervor. "Then come, Albus," he said, lifting one hand and beckoning the older wizard to his side. "Bring me Biddy Biddy Bong Bong and let us begin."

Albus snorted, one hand reaching into the container and closing around the puffskein. "I swear I'm never letting you name any of our pets again, Gellert."

The snowy haired wizard threw his head back, laughing merrily at this statement. A melodious tune, it made Albus' heart flutter wildly beneath his ribs, erasing the final traces of hesitation that had held him back for so long.

He crossed the room with the puffskein held against his chest, cradling the animal as he took a seat on the bed. "Now, how are we going to do this?" he queried, a look of genuine curiosity showing on his face. Gellert had been the one who introduced him to a world of erotic fetishes, offering guidance and suggestions whenever their sex life needed a boost.

Gellert pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side as he carefully considered the custard-colored creature. "A toilet paper roll," he said, making a circular motion with his index finger. "But longer." He lifted his gaze, looking directly into Albus' sapphire blue eyes. "You know the spell to make something longer, correct?"

Although he said this rather seriously, Albus couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yes, I know how to cast the spell, Gellert," he said mildly, finding amusement in his partner's question.

Albus placed the puffskein on the mattress, where it sat with its fur bristling, eyes bright and nose twitching. He then aimed his wand at the bathroom door, a flicker of light following a muttered incantation, and suddenly the toilet paper roll started spinning rapidly, unraveling its contents onto the floor.

A moment passed, and the empty toilet paper roll came soaring into the bedroom, startling the puffskein who let out a surprised squeak and leapt into the air.

Gellert smirked, taking pleasure in the creature's apparent fear. He lifted his gaze, looking from the trembling puffskein to the roll in his partner's hands, feeling his muscles tense, heat pooling in the crevices between his legs.

He licked his lips, slowly. "Albus," he murmured huskily, one hand fingering the buttons on his vest. Gellert pressed his palm against his chest, rubbing lightly, relishing the feel of his own gentle touch, imagining Albus doing so much more.

"Ah, one moment." Albus reached for the puffskein, hesitating for a fraction of a second. Gellert had already slid his trousers down past his knees, and was in the process of kicking them onto the floor when Albus turned to him, ready to begin their night of experimental love making.

The snowy haired wizard lowered himself onto his hands and knees, tilting his chin towards the mattress so that his bottom was elevated to just the right height. He grit his teeth, hissing as he felt Albus spread him open, carefully inserting the toilet paper roll one inch at a time.

He moaned softly, his cheek against the pillow, squirming, gasping. The puffskein was placed into the toilet paper roll, its claws scraping at the sides, squealing in protest. Its cries only seemed to excite Gellert, a wicked smile spreading across his pallid features.

And then he laughed.

Albus seemed mildly disturbed by this, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop, his gaze captivated by the view in front of him, seeing Gellert grip the bedsheets with both hands, moaning and burying his face in the pillow.

The puffskein burrowed deeper, unable to escape while Albus kept his hand placed over the opening of the toilet paper roll. When the snowy haired wizard had had enough, he shouted, "Armageddon!" This being the cue for Albus to retrieve the terrified creature and remove the toilet paper roll.

Albus uncovered the opening and tried calling for the creature, but the puffskein stayed put, digging its nails into the dark wizard's prostate. A loud groan issued from Gellert's throat, his knuckles white, grasping the sheets as his agonized cry built into a scream.

Never had he felt such an exquisite blend of torment and pleasure, viscous strands of liquid white staining the fabric beneath him. Gellert all but collapsed against the mattress, gasping as Albus summoned a candle from atop the dresser.

"Albus," he groaned breathlessly. "What're you - " But Gellert never got to finish his sentence.

The older of the two wizards peered into the toilet paper roll, positioning the candle so he could get a better view of things. As he leaned in close, the heat from the candle ignited a pocket of intestinal gas in his partner's backside, setting fire to the puffskein's fur and whiskers.

A stream of fire shot out of the toilet paper roll, singeing the hair on Albus' head and completely obliterating his beard. Then came an explosion which launched the flaming puffskein out of the toilet paper roll like a cannonball, where it struck Albus squarely in the face, breaking his nose.

The sound of splintering cartilage rent the air, the puffskein skittering across the floor, leaving behind a trail of smoldering embers. Albus clapped a hand to his face, blood streaming from between his nostrils. He glimpsed his partner looking over his shoulder at him, and for a moment he wondered how they were going to explain this to his family when they saw Albus with his horribly shattered nose.

.oOo.

Time passed. In true Dumbledore fashion, Albus lied to cover up his experiment with Gellert Grindelwald. The two wizards soon parted ways after the flaming puffskein incident, with Albus claiming a coffinside brawl with his brother Aberforth as the cause of his injuries.


End file.
